1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and method which is used for a vehicular wireless door control system or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In a remote control system employed conventionally in a vehicular wireless door control system, from the standpoint of restricting unauthorized uses of a vehicle, a transmission code to be transmitted from a transmitter is ciphered so as not to be deciphered. In the system disclosed in JP-A 8-102982 U.S. Pat. No. 08/510,469 filed on Aug. 2, 1995), for instance, a transmission code is ciphered by the use of a rolling code which is updated in the predetermined order each time the rolling code is transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver.
According to this system, as the rolling code is updated each time in the predetermined order, a design engineer who has designed the system (transmitter and receiver), and hence the updating order of the rolling code, can decipher the transmission code thus ciphered. This may possibly result in the unauthorized uses of the system by the design engineer, for instance.